


Komaru Naegi's free time events

by Genoscissors



Series: Protagonist ftes+school mode [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Free Time Events, School Mode (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: Originally done for the Tokomaru zine, which was sadly cancelled.Also contains school mode.





	1. Free time events

FTE 1

I gave Komaru the Hope’s Peak Ring.

Komaru: Wow, thank you! I’ll treasure it.

Toko: You’re welcome… I guess…

Komaru: This is a reminder I’m really here. Hope’s Peak, amazing isn’t it!

Toko: I’m sure it would be amazing… 

Komaru: Is something wrong Toko? I’d expect you to be more excited about this.

Toko: You’re seriously dense. Aren’t you aware of the situation we’re in?

Komaru: Oh, that stuff with Monokuma right?

That stuff? People are dying!

Komaru: But this is an opportunity to meet so many amazing people! Like Sayaka! 

Toko: Ugh, it figures you’d like that dime-a-dozen idol.

Komaru: She’s not dime-a-dozen! No other idol could compare!

Toko: She’s the type of girl you always meet, smiling at you one second, talking shit behind your back the next.

Komaru: Hey, that can’t be true! She’s- You know what, just talk to her. You’ll see what a nice person she is!

Toko: No chance.

Komaru: Oh, come on, it‘s not that hard. All you do is go up to her and tell her something like: ‘You look really pretty today!’

Toko: W-What? I could never do that, it sounds awful! 

Komaru: Aren’t you being a little dramatic?

Toko: Absolutely not. People hate talking to me. And I hate starting conversations. So I don’t try.

Komaru: You started this conversation. And I don’t hate talking with you. 

Toko: I- It’s different with you. I don’t know.

Komaru: But it’s a shame you don’t like talking to others, maybe I could help fix that?

Toko: What?

Komaru: Yeah, you know like in the movies where there’s a shy girl, who learns to open up to others and stuff like that!

Toko: Gah, that’s so unrealistic. It’s not like you can actually become more sociable so easily.

Komaru: Well even-

Toko: And what’s wrong with me being introverted anyway? What does it matter if I prefer being alone!

Komaru: It- I- I think I’ll leave you alone now.

Toko: Hmm…

That was awful, I’m sure she’ll hate me now…

Somehow, my bond with Komaru deepened.

FTE 2

I gave Komaru the Kitten Hair Clip.

Komaru: This is super cute, thank you!

Toko: …

Komaru: So uh… I wanted to apologise. For what I said last time.

Toko: Huh? What are you-

Komaru: I guess I was just projecting the stories I’d read onto you. I am sincerely sorry for my mistake.

Toko: I accept your apology. 

Komaru: Oh, speaking of stories I’ve read, I went to the library the other day! Guess what I read?

Toko: How would I know?

Komaru: I read some of your books!

Toko: W-What? Are you here to make fun of them?

Komaru: Why would I do that, they’re amazing! Especially So Lingers… in fact, I loved them so much, I read all your books at once. Do you have anything new coming out?

Toko: Possibly, if we get out of here…

Komaru: Wonderful! And uh, Toko?

Toko: Yes?

Komaru: How do you write so well? Do you have any advice?

Toko: Uhh, I don’t know really, it’s just always come easily to me.

Komaru: Really? That’s pretty cool…

Toko: Do you want to be an author then?

Komaru: Yeah! Well, kinda. I want to be a manga artist.

I stared at her for a few seconds…

Komaru: Is something wrong?

Toko: Manga… I’m not a huge fan. Especially shojo stuff.

Komaru: Really? How come?

Toko: Ugh, it just all feels the same, girl falls for asshole, then suddenly she changes everything for him, and only then does he notice her…

Komaru: Ah, I see. Well, I’ve never been good with romance, so I won’t be writing any of that.

Toko: And what genre will you be facing?

Komaru: Aha… I’d never thought about it really, I’m more interested in the drawing part.

Toko: I see…

Komaru: Oh! I could write a manga based on our time here!

Toko: Who would want to read something about a bear who likes to make us kill each other? Even for manga it’s pretty far out there…

Komaru: I suppose… but it’s worth a shot right?

I can’t tell if she’s serious…

My bond with Komaru deepened.

FTE 3

I gave Komaru the Voice-Changing Bowtie.

Komaru: No way! This is amazing! And here I thought you hated manga.

Toko: What are you talking about?

Komaru: This gift is… ah, you didn’t know.

Toko: Well whatever it is, I don’t really care. I’m just glad you like it.

Komaru: Thank you. I love it!

She stared at me intensely.

Toko: What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?

Komaru: Oh, nothing like that, sorry. I was just wondering if you were dating anyone.

Toko: W-what?

Komaru: So… you are dating someone?

Toko: No! Whatever made you think that? I’ve never had more than one date with someone…

Komaru: No way… your writing is just so mature, I was sure you were like, in a really long term relationship or something…

Toko: No, I’ve never had anything like that. Sorry to disappoint, but it’s all just fantasies.

Komaru: No, that doesn’t disappoint me at all, in fact it- well uh, would your ideal romance be something like your stories?

Toko: I guess…

Komaru: Alright… next question:

Did I agree to this impromptu Q&A?

Komaru: What is love?

Toko: That’s a pretty open-ended question, isn’t it?

Komaru: I guess, but it leaves a lot of room for discussion, doesn’t it?

Toko: Alright, then you answer first. What is love?

Komaru: Well, love is when you have a person, and you’d do anything to make them happy. You look at them, and instantly know how they’re feeling, no matter how they try to hide their emotions. And even if you only stay good friends, never end up dating, you only hope she’ll be happy in life…

Toko: That… that’s rather sweet, it’s not what I’d expect from you…

Komaru: Aww, thank you.

Toko: Who is it? The person you like?

Komaru: I- uh… I don’t ‘love’ love anyone right now, but there is someone I’m becoming increasingly fond of… but I can’t tell you who.

Toko: Oh, alright then…

Komaru: But trust me, if I ever tell anyone, you’ll be the first to know!

That’s nice, I guess…

Wait, did Komaru call that person a ‘she’?

My bond with Komaru deepened.

FTE 4

I gave Komaru the Rose in Vitro.

Komaru: Wow, thanks Syo! This is lovely.

Syo: My pleasure dear. Toko didn’t have the courage to give it to ya, so I decided to do it for her!

Komaru: Wait, Toko wanted to give me this? You’re joking.

Syo: I’d never lie about this! There aren’t many things I’m not willing to do, but making fun of a maiden’s heart is a definite no-no.

Komaru: I see… Well, I’m very grateful to both of you.

Syo: Don’t mention it! I’m more of an errand girl right now, but I’m up to chat if you’re free.

Komaru: That sounds great! So, what do you want to tal-

Syo: Are you a lesbian?

Komaru: I- yes. I am.

Syo: Wonderful. I can tell we’re gonna get along. So, what’s your type?

Komaru: This is a bit sudden…

Syo: Hey, I’ll tell you my type in girls if you do.

Komaru: Alright, fine… I guess I like long hair…

Syo: Mmm Hmm?

Komaru: And uh… glasses are kinda nice I guess.

Syo: Go on…

Komaru: And I guess I like someone who’s really into romance? Like, a- a-

Syo: A romance novelist?

Komaru: Yeah… I mean, someone like that! I’m not specifically talking ab-

Syo: You’re totally talking about Toko, aren’t you?

Komaru: Yep… so uh, what are you gonna do?

Syo: Oh, nothing really. You’re a nice girl, I trust you.

Komaru: Thanks. I trust you too, I think?

Syo: I can’t imagine why. Oh, right, I never told you who I liked! You won’t believe it!

Komaru: Is… is it me?

Syo: It’s you! Nice guess.

Komaru: Well, I’m honoured. But I don’t know you that well yet, only Toko. So uh…

Syo: Don’t sweat it. I’m not really telling ya for myself. But I’m gonna let you in on another secret: Toko and I may have different memories, but we share emotions. See ya!

I started running off, not knowing why. In the distance, I heard Komaru’ slight confusion, and hopeful realiation.

My bond with Komaru deepened.

FTE 5

I gave Komaru the Cherry Blossom Bouquet.

Komaru: Toko, these are beautiful. Thank you so much.

Toko: You’re welcome…

Komaru: …

Toko: …

Komaru: So, I was talking to Syo the other day…

Toko: I heard…

Komaru: And she said…

Toko: I know…

Komaru: Then you know…

Toko: That you probably hate me now.

Komaru: Yea- wait what? No! I don’t hate you!

Toko: I can’t imagine why.

Komaru: Toko, I have a feeling Syo didn’t tell you everything. Because I told her that I like you too!

Toko: Wait… you’re lying right? Making fun of me?

Komaru: Of course not! I’d never make fun of you, I promise. I really, really like you Toko.

Toko: And I like you too…

Komaru: So… are we dating now?

Toko: I think so… this school isn’t really the best place for romance, is it?

Komaru: Well, sometimes good things come to us in bad situations. Right?

Toko: That’s a nice way of looking at it.

Komaru: Yeah… Hey Toko, please could I hold your hand?

Toko: Of course you can.

She squeezed my hand, and we just stayed there for a while, enjoying each other’s company.

I have maxed out my bond with Komaru.


	2. School mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally done for Tokomaru week 2018.

What do you want to do with Komaru?  
-Hang out.  
-Use a trip ticket.  
-Never mind.

Hopefully she doesn’t already have plans...

"Of course, where do you want to go?"  
-Dining room  
-School store  
-Library  
-Rec room  
-Music room  
-Garden

The dining room is the same as ever, a big place, but lonely when there aren’t many people. 

(First set)

-Do you know how to cook?

Komaru: I’m no ultimate chef, but I do enjoy it.

Komaru: For quite a while I’ve been making lunches for my brother and I to take to school.

Komaru: He seems to like them, unless he’s just lying to be polite.

Komaru: Do you cook?

Toko: Not really, I usually just have instant noodles.

Komaru: Then how about I teach you the basics? I’d love to try your food.

Toko: I’d like to try yours as well.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

-How does your hair get like that?

Komaru: My hair?

Komaru: Oh you mean the spikey bit.

Komaru: I don’t really know, it’s just there I guess.

Komaru: Is it really that weird?

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun...

-What should we talk about?

Komaru: I’m not sure, I just like your company.

Komaru: You’re just so nice to talk to, yet no one else seems to realise that.

Komaru: It kinda makes me feel special, as strange as that sounds...

Komaru: I’d even say I lo-

Komaru: Ah, what am I saying? 

Komaru: So, how has your day been?

It seems that she had a great time.

(Second set)

-For breakfast, Japanese and Western are equally good.

Komaru: I’d say they’re both good, but I prefer Japanese.

Komaru: I guess that’s probably more to do with my upbringing though...

Komaru: But sometimes I’m in a rush, so I don’t even get any breakfast.

Komaru: Luckily at this school, the classrooms and dining hall are only 5 minutes away from each other.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

-Want something to drink?

Komaru: Yes please, I was getting a little thirsty.

Komaru: Hmm, there are a out of options, aren’t there?

Komaru: I don’t know what to pick.

Komaru: Hey, surprise me! I’m sure whatever you choose will be great.

That’s a lot of pressure to put on me.

It seems that she had a great time.

-I could go for something sweet...

Komaru: Toko? 

Komaru: We’ve been friends for a while, and I know that’s a lie.

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

(Third set)

-Let’s make lunch and go somewhere.

Komaru: Oh, a picnic?

Komaru: That sounds great, it’s been a while since I went on one of those.

Komaru: Reminds me of the time we were fishing before eating.

Komaru: And then my brother fell into the water!

This sounds like a fun story.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

-So, what do you like to do at night?

Komaru: ...

Komaru: That’s a weird question to ask.

Komaru: If you were a guy I’d probably slap you...

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

-You look really pretty today.

Komaru: You think so? Thank you!

Komaru: Can you tell I made an extra effort for our date?

Toko: D-date?

Komaru: Yep, unless you don’t see it that way...

Toko: No, this is a date.

Komaru: Haha, good to hear.

I wasn’t expecting this, but it’s nice.

It seems that she had a great time.

The school store is filled with the same old junk, it’s a little claustrophobic.

(First set)

-That’s a pretty cute doll.

Komaru: It sure is...

Komaru: But you know what’s even cuter?

Toko: No, what?

Komaru: You!

Toko: That’s so cliché.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

-I remember these toy vending machines!

Komaru: Remember? You mean you don’t use them nowadays?

Toko: Well, they are kinda childish...

Komaru: Oh... 

Komaru: I still use them occasionally though...

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

-Oh, there’s some rope.

Komaru: Uh...

Komaru: I think Korekiyo is rubbing off on you a little too much...

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

(Second set)

-Let’s dig for treasure.

Komaru: Good idea!

Komaru: I heard there’s some really good stuff in the monomono machine.

Komaru: Do you want to have a go?

Toko: S-Sure.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

-Let’s organise things in here a little.

Komaru: Well, it is a little messy...

Komaru: But I kinda like the cluttered look.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

-Do they have any new DVDs?

Komaru: I’m sure I saw something like that in here.

Komaru: If we find something, do you want to watch it together in my room?

Toko: Can I really come into your room like that?

Komaru: Of course you can! Hey, if you’re over I might actually put some effort into cleaning it.

It seems that she had a great time.

(Third set)

-There’s lots of paintings here.

Komaru: There sure are

Komaru: ...

Toko: ...

Not exactly a great conversation starter.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

-I want this awesome pen!

Komaru: It does look nice, I guess you’d want to write with it.

Toko: I would.

Komaru: Apparently it’s available in the monomono machine, maybe we could give it a shot?

Komaru: The odds are low, but why not?

I think we both had a pretty good time.

-I don’t know what most of this stuff is for.

Komaru: I agree, there is a lot of weird stuff. 

Komaru: But isn’t it fun to look through places like these?

Komaru: You never know what amazing things you’ll find.

It seems that she had a great time.

The library, so many books line the shelves. It’s such a wonderful place to be, especially with someone you like.

(First set)

-I wonder if any of my books are here.

Komaru: I’ve read some of your work, it’s really good!

Komaru: I mean, you already know that, being the ultimate writer and all.

Komaru: But there are some things I haven’t read, like that I-novel.

Komaru: But from what I’ve heard, it’s your best work!

I think that’d be a little too depressing for you.

It seems that she had a great time.

-I think I saw some comics...

Komaru: Really? Where?

Toko: Uh... over there.

Komaru: I don’t have much free time nowadays, so comics are great to read in breaks.

Komaru: I love romance comics, but I’ll read pretty much anything.

Komaru: I once read a comic adaptation of one of your books, but the original was better.

Toko: Thank you.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

-This is such a relaxing place.

Komaru: Yeah, I feel kinda sleepy.

Toko: You shouldn’t fall asleep in a library!

Komaru: Ah... Sorry...

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

(Second set)

-Finally we get to be alone.

Komaru: Ah, you aren’t really a people person, are you?

Komaru: Don't worry, if you ever feel like you can’t deal with others, then come talk to me.

Komaru: I love the time we spend together...

It seems that she had a great time.

-Do you want to study?

Komaru: Studying? I don’t particularly feel like it.

Komaru: Even at such a great school like this, we still have to do so much work.

Komaru: I’d rather have fun with you instead of that.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

-Should we look in the archive?

Komaru: I don’t think that’s a good idea...

Komaru: There’s a lot of murder files right?

Komaru: Including one for Genocider.

Komaru: I don’t think either of us want to see that.

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

(Third set)

-There sure are a lot of books here.

Komaru: Yep, it is a library after all.

Komaru: I wonder how long it’d take to read them all...

Komaru: Do you have any recommendations?

Toko: Of course I do.

Komaru: Great! Let’s read for a while.

It seems that she had a great time.

-I love reading.

Komaru: Thats to be expected...

Komaru: ...

Toko: ...

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

-There’s a computer here.

Komaru: I checked, but it doesn’t seem to connect to the internet.

Komaru: But it has a few games, like minesweeper.

Toko: Does anyone even know how to play that?

Komaru: Maybe we could figure it out together.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

In the rec room there are a lot of games. Just what you’d expect.

(First set)

-Do you want to play othello?

Komaru: I don’t really know how to play that.

Komaru: Sorry...

Toko: There’s no need to apologise, it’s my fault for suggesting it.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

-Let’s give darts a shot.

Komaru: Hmm, I’ve never tried it before, but how hard can it be?

Komaru: But I don’t intend to lose, let’s do this!

She seems really fired up.

It seems that she had a great time.

-How about pool?

Komaru: But the pool is downstairs?

Toko: I mean the game.

Komaru: Oh...

Komaru: That sounds fun. 

I think we both had a pretty good time.

(Second set)

-It’s kinda boring here...

Komaru: Is it? I think there’s a lot to do here.

Komaru: Or maybe you’d rather play against someone else...

That’s not what I meant at all.

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

-What are these strange bottles?

Komaru: They’re... chess pieces? Maybe?

Komaru: They're strange alright...

I don’t think she had much fun.

-There’s a lot of magazines here.

Komaru: Oh, Maybe we could look at the horoscopes!

Komaru: You’re a Pisces right?

Komaru: ...

Komaru: It says 'You will find love in an unexpected friend.'

Toko: Thats a good one.

Komaru: It sure is...

It seems that she had a great time.

(Third set)

-Hope's Peak really is amazing...

Komaru: It sure is...

Komaru: I’m so happy I was chosen as the ultimate lucky student.

Komaru: If I hadn’t, I never would have met you.

Komaru: You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.

I’m flattered, but that can’t be true, can it?

It seems that she had a great time.

-Want to try a slot machine?

Komaru: That's gambling right?

Komaru: Honestly I don’t particularly want to, but you can if you want...

I don’t think she had much fun.

-Maybe we should go somewhere else...

Komaru: Toko, in all honesty...

Komaru: Stop beating around the bush and make up your mind already.

Komaru: Stop being indecisive, whatever choice you make is a good one, stop worrying so much.

Komaru: ...

Komaru: Sorry, That was a little harsh.

Maybe I deserved that...

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

The music room, not a place I’d often visit, but it’s still nice.

(First set)

-I’d love to hear Sayaka perform here sometime...

Komaru: You sly dog, talking about another girl when you’re on a date with me...

Toko: I’m sorry...

Komaru: Ah, That was kinda meant to be a joke. Sorry.

Komaru: That didn’t quite work like I’d intended.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

-Do you like karaoke?

Komaru: I sure do.

Komaru: I’m not the best, but it’s fun.

Komaru: Maybe we could do a duet.

I don’t think so...

I think we both had a pretty good time.

-I like to listen to music when daydreaming.

Komaru: I know that feeling.

Komaru: When I listen to music, I can think up elaborate scenarios in my head.

Komaru: Sometimes I choreograph dances too.

Komaru: Do you come up with story ideas that way?

Toko: Occasionally...

It seems that she had a great time.

(Second set)

-What do you like to listen to?

Komaru: Honestly, I’ll just listen to whatever’s on the radio. 

Komaru: I’m kinda generic that way.

Toko: You’re not generic...

Komaru: Aw, thank you.

Is that such a big compliment?

I think we both had a pretty good time.

-Can you play any instruments?

Komaru: Well, not really...

Komaru: I’ve tried, but there’s never been anything I really liked.

Komaru: Sorry, I cant really perform for you.

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

-That piano looks expensive...

Komaru: I’m not a piano expert, but I guess?

Komaru: We should make sure not to break it, I don’t think I could pay the damages.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

(Third set)

-I heard the others wanted to do a big group performance...

Komaru: Really? 

Komaru: That sounds fun, but I doubt you’d enjoy it.

Toko: No, not really...

Komaru: I’m sure no one will force you to do anything, don’t worry.

That’s not what I’m worried about.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

-That piano looks comfy...

Komaru: You... you want to sit on it?

Komaru: Maybe you could sit there, and I could enchant you with a beautiful melody.

Komaru: Is What is like to do, but I can’t play piano...

Komaru: Well, I can still dream.

It seems that she had a great time.

-I’ve always wanted to see a live performance.

Komaru: That would be nice...

Komaru: Maybe we could have a talent show of sorts here.

Komaru: Wouldn’t that be fun to watch?

I think we both had a pretty good time.

The garden, such a beautiful place. Shame the sky isn’t real.

(First set) 

-Are those chickens going to be our dinner?

Komaru: ...

Komaru: Toko, I cant believe you’d say something like that.

Komaru: They're pets, not food.

Says the girl who was happily eating her chicken nuggets last night.

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

-The blue sky makes me happy. 

Komaru: It’s not real...

Toko: I know.

Komaru: But it is relaxing. I’d love to just fall asleep here.

Komaru: Sometimes you just have to stop and admire the little things in life.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

-Do you want to walk around for a bit?

Komaru: Of course! All these beautiful flowers, I want to see them all!

Komaru: It’s wonderful to go on a walk with the person you like, isn’t it?

The person you like? Me?

It seems that she had a great time.

(Second set)

-Something seems off...

Komaru: I know.

Komaru: As nice as this place is, we’re still trapped here.

Komaru: Honestly, I’d rather just have fun, not having to think about all this.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

-Do you want to make flower garlands?

Komaru: Really? That would be wonderful!

Komaru: You'd look so pretty with a flower crown.

Komaru: I haven’t done something like this for ages, thank you.

It seems that she had a great time.

-This flower sure is ugly.

Komaru: It is weird, but we don’t need to just focus on that.

Komaru: It may be ugly, but there are hundreds, maybe thousands of pretty flowers as well!

Komaru: Don’t you think they’re nicer than worrying about one ugly flower?

I think we both had a pretty good time.

(Third set)

-Do you believe in flower fortune-telling?

Komaru: I don’t really believe in fortune telling.

Komaru: No offence to Hagakure.

Komaru: But if the flowers say I have a good fortune ahead, I’ll listen to them!

Komaru: Let’s go for it!

It seems that she had a great time.

-Do you want to do some gardening?

Komaru: I think the garden looks good as it is.

Komaru: If we did some gardening, I’d probably mess something up.

Komaru: Besides, I’d rather just relax.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

-I’d rather have rabbits than chickens.

Komaru: I see what you mean, they are cuter.

Komaru: And fluffier...

Komaru: Rabbits are pretty cute, aren’t they?

You sort of remind me of a cute rabbit.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

(General responses)

It seems that she had a great time.

Komaru: I can’t remember the last time I went on a date this fun!

Komaru: I’d love to hang out with you more, but it’s getting late.

Komaru: Make sure to invite me out again.

Komaru: We should go back to the dorms, let’s walk back together.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

Komaru: This has been a good day, thank you.

Komaru: If you’re free, then I’d like to go out with you again.

Komaru: We should go now, see ya!

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

Komaru: Hmm...

Komaru: Maybe this wasn’t the best way to spend my day.

Komaru: If you want to go take me out again, let’s do something different.

Komaru: Bye.

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

Komaru: ...

Komaru: I don’t mean to be rude, but this wasn’t that fun...

Komaru: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta do something different.

She left without another word.

The final day is here... I can’t believe we’re finally free after these 50 days. As strange as it seems, I’ll miss some of these people. I should talk to Komaru before we leave.

Komaru: So, we can leave now, isn’t that great?

Komaru: But before that, there’s something I want to say, from the bottom of my heart.

Komaru: Toko, thank you for the time we’ve spent together.

Komaru: It’s been really fun, and I’m kinda sad it’s over...

Komaru: But there’s so much more we could do in the outside world, how about we meet up sometime soon?

Komaru: Maybe I could introduce you to my family, I’m sure they’d love to meet you.

Toko: Really? You actually like to hang out with me?

Komaru: Toko... Sometimes you are a little dense, aren’t you?

Komaru: Don’t you see what you mean to me?

What I mean to her... could she mean?

-Friends?

Toko: We're good friends right, thank you.

Komaru: Just friends? I’d like more than that.

Toko: Best friends? 

Komaru: Not quite...

-Roommates?

Toko: You want to be roommates?

Komaru: That does sound nice...

Komaru: But I’m fine living where I am, and you seem to already have a great roommate.

-Lovers?

Toko: Do you...

Komaru: Yes?

Toko: Do you want to be lovers?

Komaru: Toko...

Komaru: I would love that.

Komaru: Thank you. 

She help my hand, and before I could speak she kissed me on the cheek.

Toko: ...

Toko: Thank you too.

Komaru: No problem.

Komaru: Shall we go now? I’d love to see the outside world with you.


End file.
